A current value is measured by using a shunt resistor according to a resistance value of a resistive element forming the shunt resistor and a potential difference across the shunt resistor.
A current detection resistor described in Patent Literature 1 includes a current-passing part through which a current flows and detection parts protruding from the current-passing part. The detection parts are provided integrally with the current-passing part and detect a current value according to a resistance value of the current-passing part and a potential difference between two detection parts.
A semiconductor module described in Patent Literature 2 includes a connection conductor functioning as a shunt resistor. Bonding wires are bonded to the connection conductor at leg parts which are in contact with switching elements and a lead frame as connection targets. A current value is detected according to a resistance value of the connection conductor and a potential difference between two bonding wires.